Sucedió Una Noche
by Channylover08
Summary: Tras una serie de catastróficos mal entendidos, la decisión que tomo Melanie esa noche altera drásticamente el curso de las vidas de Sam y Freddie… Rated M por temática. SEDDIE, OOC & AU, situada a finales de los años 40…
1. Sucedió Una Noche

**Hola… Pues aquí estoy con otra historia esta no es la que había dicho hace tiempo en BEMT esa aun no la empiezo pero esta historia es basada en un libro y película que me gustan, pero esta es diferente a como estoy haciendo la de BEMT tengo un ligero problema con las películas que me gustan como las veo mucho termino aprendiéndome el dialogo cada gesto o movimiento y en esta no es la excepción pero aquí tratare de no usar ningún dialogo igual al de la película solamente la idea al igual que del libro, esta es una historia que me gusta no solo porque sale uno de mis actores favoritos (James McAvoy) si no porque es un excelente libro…**

**Espero les guste el primer capitulo, esta historia será mas corta, planeo hacerla en 3 partes es Rated M por la temática que maneja la historia… Ahora si los dejo con el primer capitulo que le da titulo a la historia "Sucedió una noche"**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Atonement" el primero es de Dan Schneider y el segundo es propiedad de Ian McEwan**

Summary: Tras una serie de catastróficos mal entendidos, la decisión que tomo Melanie esa noche altera drásticamente el curso de las vidas de Sam y Freddie… Rated M por temática. Seddie OOC & AU, situada a finales de los años 40…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

"**Sucedió Una Noche"**

Melanie Puckett estaba en la entrada de la iglesia esperando que los novios e invitados salieran, los medios estaban acumulados en la entrada en espera de obtener la mejor foto.

Un joven castaño tomaba la mano de su ahora esposa y le sonreía, ella lo veía dando un apretón a su mano.

Malanie no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían como podían ser tan hipócritas.

Melanie se acerco a ella sin ser vista, cuando ella estaba terminando un abrazo con uno de los invitados Melanie se aproximo y la abrazo.

"Felicidades" dijo Melanie con sorna

La joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse nunca pensó verla ahí, después de aquella fatídica noche habían perdido todo contacto.

"¿Que se siente?" le pregunto Melanie

Ella no supo que responder solamente abrió tanto los ojos que parecían salirse.

"Melanie" dijo ella casi en un susurro

"¿Todo este tiempo Carly Shay?" pregunto Melanie

"¿Como pudiste hacerle esto?" añadió viéndola a los ojos

Carly desvió su mirada agachando su cabeza por unos segundos, cuando levanto la vista Melanie ya no se encontraba ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Años antes…<strong>

Melanie y Sam habían discutido como siempre ese día volvería su padre después de un largo viaje de negocios, y ella quería mostrarle su ultima obra. Melanie tenia una afición por la escritura, le gustaba escribir poemas, obras o simplemente sus pensamientos.

Sam por su parte era mas liberar, desde que se había ido a estudiar había cambiado mucho, Melanie ya no la reconocía. Ahora Sam hace lo que le place, nadie podía controlarla, su madre Pam estaba cansada de la actitud de Sam pero sabia que nada podía hacer con respecto a su comportamiento.

"Sam" dijo Pam a su hija que estaba sentada en la sala

"Ve a decirle a Freddie que corte 12 rosas rojas" ordeno Pam

"Para que" pregunto Sam

"Solo has lo que te digo y no me preguntes" replico Pam

Sam salió a regañadientes en busca de Freddie, Freddie había sido su amigo desde la infancia pero a raíz de que Sam se fue a estudiar fuera perdieron todo contacto. Su madre y el trabajaban para la familia desde que Freddie era un niño, su padre siempre había tenido consideración por el, lo consideraba como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

"Freddie" grito Sam al llegar al jardín

"Si" dijo Freddie

"Pam quiere que cortes 12 de sus flores favoritas" dijo ella retirándose

"Bien" dijo el sin levantar la vista

"Me da gusto volver a verte" dijo Freddie pero Sam ya se había ido

* * *

><p>Melanie estaba en su habitación checando la historia que leería a su padre mas tarde, cuando decidió acercarse a la ventana de su habitación.<p>

Observo a Freddie viendo al horizonte, como Sam llego y parecía haber discutido con el, como el la tomo del brazo diciéndole algo y ella comenzó a desvestirse ahí delante de el.

Melanie no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Freddie estaba obligando a su hermana a que se desnudara frente de el, "como puede ser tan vil" pensó ella

Poco a poco se fue alejando de la ventana al ver esto y la buena imagen que tenia de Freddie se había derrumbado ante sus ojos.

Melanie había estado enamorada de Freddie desde hace años, pero el nunca había mostrado algún interés por ella, en una ocasión Melanie le comento que le gustaba alguien pero que el solo la veía como una hermanita. El le respondió que ese chico era un tonto ya que ella era una de las mujeres mas hermosas que había visto. Freddie nunca se entero que hablaba de el.

Melanie se acerco nuevamente a la ventana y vio a Sam mojada y Freddie sujetándola fuertemente del brazo, vio como su hermana forcejeó para liberarse y cuando lo logro salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

><p>Sam vio las flores tendidas en la mesa de la sala y decidió tomar un jarrón y salir por agua a la fuente del jardín<p>

Freddie estaba sentando en la fuente viendo el paisaje, justo cuando Sam llego por agua.

"Yo lo hago" dijo Freddie tratando de quitarle el jarrón

"No" dijo Sam forcejeando provocando que el jarrón se le escapara de las manos y cayera dentro de la fuente

"Ves lo que haces" dijo ella enojada

"Lo siento" dijo el tomándola fuerte del brazo para deterle

Sam comenzó a quitarse el vestido que su madre la había obligado a usar para ir por el jarrón. Freddie ante esto no pudo evitar girarse para no ver a Sam semidesnuda

Sam se lanzo a la fuente y saco el jarrón, en el momento en que Sam salió y Freddie la vio, no pudo evitar tener pensamientos indebidos, el verla mojada con el agua acariciando su cuerpo, el pequeño fondo que llevaba bajo su vestido ahora lucia como una segunda piel, tan ajustado que dejaba percibir todas sus curvas.

Sam y Freddie solo se quedaron viendo, la lujuria era visible en la mirada de el, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse deseada lo cual le causo una satisfacción inexplicable.

Freddie observaba su cuerpo de arriba abajo mientras su respiración aumentaba, la de ella tenia un ritmo similar, el deseo podía percibirse.

Sam salió de sus pensamientos, tomando su vestido se lo puso y se dispuso a irse enojada del lugar, Freddie trato de deterla pero Sam con un movimiento brusco logro que el la soltara y corrió hacia la casa.

* * *

><p>"Madre" grito Freddie al entrar a la casa<p>

La casa de los Benson estaba ubicada dentro del mismo terreno de la casa de Sam el padre de ella la había construido hace tiempo para que la habitaran y el padre de Freddie estuviera a su disposición a cualquier hora del día, el padre de Freddie murió cuando el aun era un niño, el Sr. Puckett tenia tanto aprecio por la familia que les permitió seguir trabajando para el, aun cuando tuvo que contratar mas personal para que le ayudara .

"Aquí" dijo la Sra. Benson

"Ya esta listo tu traje para la cena de hoy" dijo ella mostrándole su traje

"Ah, lo había olvidado" dijo Freddie

"Ve a tomar un baño que ya es tarde" dijo la Sra. Benson

Freddie tomo un buen baño que tanto le hacia falta, este había sido uno de sus días mas difíciles, con la llegada de Sam era mas complicado para el dedicarse a hacer su trabajo. Sam siempre rondaba sus pensamientos desde antes de que ella se fuera a estudiar Freddie estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y el estaba seguro que Sam siente lo mismo por el o por lo menos lo sintió antes de que regresara al siguiente verano con un novio bajo el brazo.

Charles Gibson como odiaba ese nombre . Charles o "Gibby" como amigos y conocidos lo llamaban era un hombre algo petulante, Sam lo había conocido en la universidad y automáticamente comenzaron a salir, mientras Freddie esperaba por su regreso para confesarle su amor. Pero esa noche que la vio descender de su auto, el bajo tras ella, primero pensó que solo era un amigo pero al ver que sus brazos rodearon la cintura de ella sintió como su mundo se desmorono ante sus ojos.

Freddie termino su baño y se dirigió a su habitación, después de un momento de meditación decidió que debía escribirle una carta a Sam disculpándose por su comportamiento de unas horas antes

"Samantha:" logro escribir Freddie

"Estoy en blanco" pensó el

En ese mismo instante cruzo por su menta la imagen de Sam mojada, las gotas de agua abrazando su cuerpo, la respiración agitada y el deseo volvió a renacer en el

"No dejo de pensar en ti;

En tu cuerpo, quiero hacerte mía,

Escucharte gritar mi nombre de placer,

Verte estremecer entre mis brazos,

Hasta que supliques y me pidas mas" escribió Freddie descontroladamente.

"Fredward" escribió al pie del papel

Freddie sonrío de lado doblando el papel y poniendo en su escritorio tomo uno nuevo escribiendo su disculpa.

"Samantha:

Mi comportamiento de hace unas horas es imperdonable,

Aun así quiero pedirte que me disculpes no debí actuar de esa manera.

¿Me perdonas?

Fredward" Freddie doblo el papel y lo dejo ahí en espera de ser entregado mas tarde.

Los minutos transcurrieron y Freddie se arreglo para la cena en honor al Sr. Puckett, todo estaba listo faltaba poco para que comenzara, así que tomo la carta de disculpara para Sam y salió rápidamente de su casa.

* * *

><p>Freddie iba camino a casa de los Puckett cuando se encontró a Melanie quien estaba paseando en el jardín.<p>

"Hola Melanie" dijo Freddie

"Hola Freddie" saludo ella

"Puedo pedirte un favor" pregunto el

"Si" dijo Melanie

"Podrías darle esto a Sam" dijo el tendiéndole un sobre

"Claro" dijo ella corriendo en busca de Sam

"Gracias Mel" grito Freddie con una sonrisa

Freddie se recargo en la cerca, un pensamiento cruzo su mente, y en ese instante se percato que había tomado la nota equivocada.

"Melanie" grito el pero ella ya estaba muy lejos

Freddie golpeo la cerca frustradamente.

* * *

><p>Melanie iba corriendo a su casa, traía la carta en la mano pero la curiosidad le estaba ganando, justo antes de llegar a su casa abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido de ese papel, lo que vio ahí la sorprendió mucho<p>

"Escucharte gritar mi nombre de placer, verte estremecer entre mis brazos, hasta que supliques y me pidas mas" leyó atónita

"Gritar mi nombre de placer, hasta que supliques y me pidas mas" leyó una y otra vez

* * *

><p>"Ya sabes que eso no funciono" dijo Sam<p>

"Vamos Sam aun te quiere" dijo un joven castaño

"Tal vez, pero yo a el no" dijo ella

"Deberías darle otra oportunidad" dijo una joven castaña

"Y tener unos hijos extremadamente extraños" dijo Sam

"Ni loca Carly" añadió

"Deberías pensarlo" dijo el joven castaño

"Entiende eso no pasara" dijo Sam finalmente

"Spencer" grito Melanie cuando entraba a la habitación

"Mel" respondió el abriendo los brazos

"Te mandan esto" dijo Melanie dándole un papel a Sam

"Te extrañaba pequeña" dijo Spencer

"Ya no soy tan pequeña" respondió Melanie abrazándolo fuertemente

"Lo se" dijo el

"Pero para mi siempre serás como una hermanita" añadió

Sam tomo el papel y vio que el sobre estaba abierto. Cuando leyó el contenido se asombro.

"Melanie" dijo Sam

"Leíste esto" pregunto ella pero la ignoro

"Melanie, te hice una pregunta" dijo muy molesta pero Melanie seguía sin responder

"Vamos Carly quiero mostrarte algo" dijo Melanie tomándolo de la mano

"Están listos los choco Martini" dijo un joven entrando a la habitación con un pequeño tras el

"Hola Melanie" tanto tiempo

"Hola Gibby" respondió ella

"Vino Guppy también" dijo Melanie emocionada

"Hola pequeño" añadió

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" grito Guppy provocando risas entre los presentes a excepción de Sam

"Vamos Carly" dijo Melanie

"Te hice una pregunta Melanie" dijo Sam tomándola del brazo

"Si" se limito a responder ella

"Era privado" le respondió Sam enojada

Melanie le envió una mirada que nunca había visto Sam en ella, pareciera que quisiera matarla ahí mismo delante de todos. Su mirada reflejaba odio, algo que sorprendió a Sam y soltó su brazo, la dulce Melanie, la que no mataba ni una mosca le expreso el mas profundo odio con un destello de repulsión que nunca nadie mas le había hecho sentir.

* * *

><p>"Carly" dijo Melanie cuando entraron a su habitación<p>

"¿Que pasa Mel?" pregunto ella

"Estoy preocupada" respondió Melanie

"¿Por que?" pregunto ella

"No se si deba contártelo" dijo Melanie

"Puedes contarme lo que sea" dijo Carly

"Seré una tumba" añadio

Y en ese instante Melanie le conto todo lo acontecido ese día, desde lo que vio por su ventana hasta lo que contenía la carta que Freddie le había enviado a Sam

"¡Oh Por Dios!" dijo Carly

"Es un depravado sexual" añadió

"Lo se" le dijo Melanie

"Nunca pensé que el fuera así" añadió

"Debes decirle a tu padre" dijo Carly

"Lo se" respondió Mel

"Le diré después de la cena" añadió

* * *

><p>Melanie se dirigía al comedor, todo estaba listo para la cena de su padre, el había llegado unos minutos antes, bajaba rápidamente las escaleras cuando algo la distrajo, en la entrada de la biblioteca había un destello, curiosa se acerco al lugar, y ahí noto uno de los pendientes de su hermana tirando en el piso.<p>

Se agacho para recogerlo y en ese instante escucho un ruido proveniente de la biblioteca se acerco y vio la puerta entre abierta, se escucho un grito suprimido y sin dudarlo abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio nunca pudo haberlo imaginado, le causo un dolor inexplicable y en ese mismo instante se le rompió el corazón.

Freddie tenia a Sam aprisionada a uno de los libreros sujetándola con una mano y con la otra sosteniéndose del librero, Sam rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas, los dos cuerpos inmóviles tratando de recuperar su respiración.

"Samantha" dijo Melanie con dolor

* * *

><p>Freddie estaba en la puerta parado algo nervioso, aun no podía comprender el error que había cometido. Esperaba que alguien atendiera la puerta y en ese momento Sam lo recibió<p>

"Fue un error" le dijo Freddie al verla

"Melanie la leyó" dijo ella

"Soy un estúpido" dijo Freddie

"Le entregue la versión equivocada" añadió

"Lo se" respondió ella

"No bebías leerla" dijo el

"Lo se" dijo Sam algo incomoda

"Lo siento, debes creerme" dijo el

"Sígueme" dijo Sam

Freddie entro y cerro la puerta tras de el, siguiendo a Sam. Ella se acerco a la biblioteca y en es e momento sin notarlo se le cayo uno de sus aretes. Entro encendiendo una luz.

"Y cual era la versión correcta" pregunto Sam

"En ella me disculpaba por mi comportamiento de esta tarde" dijo Freddie

"Se que no debí tratarte así" dijo el

"Se que en cierto momento te hice sentir incomoda" añadió

"No fue solo lo de esta mañana" dijo Sam

"Esto ha estado pasando desde hace tiempo" dijo ella

"Años tal vez" dijo Sam agachando la mirada

"¿Entiendes lo que te digo?" pregunto ella

Freddie solo la veía escuchando atentamente todo lo que le decía.

"Claro que entiendes lo que digo" dijo ella

"Tu lo sabias desde antes" dijo Sam

"Me he estado engañando por tanto tiempo" dijo ella

"He sido una tonta" añadió

"Cuando mi padre me dijo que te iras a estudiar medicina" dijo ella

"Yo debería estar feliz porque ya no volvería a verte" añadió

"Pero ahora es que me doy cuenta que no lo puedo ocultar mas" dijo Sam derramando lagrimas

"No llores" dijo Freddie acercándose a ella

"¿Entiendes lo que te trato de decir?" pregunto Sam

Al ver que Freddie no decía nada ella dio un paso atrás arrepentida de todo lo que había dicho

"Oh, Dios, no sientes lo mismo" dijo Sam derramando mas lagrimas

Freddie se acerco a ella y sin mas la beso, Sam estaba sorprendida en un inicio pero unos segundos después correspondió el beso, cuando se separaron ninguno de los dos hizo algún movimiento solamente se vieron a los ojos

Freddie se acerco nuevamente a ella y la volvio a besar, Sam instintivamente coloco sus manos rodeando su cuello y Freddie la tomo de la cintura levantándola un poco. Toda la frustración contenida por todos estos años estaba siendo desbordada en ese instante.

Freddie acariciaba desenfrenadamente las piernas de Sam levantando un poco su vestido color azul profundo, Sam trataba de acariciar a Freddie por encima de la ropa, cosa que le era prácticamente imposible.

Sam besaba el cuello de Freddie, acelerando la respiración de ambos con cada caricia que era dada y recibida. Freddie acerco sus manos a los tirantes del vestido de Sam y los deslizo suavemente, provocando escalofríos en ella, con una de sus manos acaricio uno de sus pechos al descubierto, Sam mordió sus labios ante tal sensación.

Como pudo Sam desabrocho el saco de Freddie y llevo sus manos al cinto de su pantalón desabrochándolo mientras Freddie seguía acariciando sus pechos, Sam gemía de placer con cada caricia que Freddie le proporcionaba, después de unos cuantos intentos Sam logro desabotonar el pantalón de Freddie liberando su virilidad. En ese instante sus vistas se cruzaron, Freddie le pedía permiso con la mirada para continuar, ella hizo un movimiento ligero de su cabeza mientras mordía su labio inferior. Sin dudarlo más Freddie y Sam se volvieron uno solo consumando su amor.

Sam no pudo evitar tensionarse un poco en ese momento, esto era algo nuevo para ella. En el momento en que Freddie sintió a Sam tensionarse se quedo inmóvil dejando que el cuerpo de Sam se acostumbrara un poco a su virilidad.

"Freddie" dijo ella

"Sam" respondió el

"Te amo" dijo Sam

"Yo también te amo" respondió Freddie

Freddie besaba a Sam para que su cuerpo liberara la tensión, lo cual fue logrando poco a poco con cada caricia que le daba.

"Estoy bien" dijo Sam aferrándose mas a el

"Estas segura" pregunto el

"Si" dijo ella

Freddie comenzó un movimiento lento provocando una excitación gradual a ambos, sus movimientos continuaron a ese ritmo por algún tiempo.

"Mas" dijo Sam entrecortadamente

Ante esto Freddie agilizó su ritmo, cada vez era mas desenfrenado lo cual lo excitaba mucho mas, con cada movimiento Sam trataba de acercarse mas a el, eliminando el espacio imaginario que existía entre los dos como si eso fuera posible.

"Freddie" dijo ella

"Mas, por favor" añadió

Freddie acelero cada movimiento lo mas que le fue posible, los dos estaban cerca del clímax, solo un empuje mas y llegarían a la cima. Freddie sintió como Sam había alcanzado la cumbre en el mismo instante que el.

Sam y Freddie se quedaron inmóviles recuperando la respiración, cuando Sam escucho un ruido

"Alguien se aproxima" susurro Sam

"Samantha" dijo Melanie con dolor

Freddie y Sam se separaron en ese instante, ambos se arreglaron un poco la ropa y Sam salió del lugar sin pronunciar palabra. Melanie los veía impactada derramando lágrimas. Freddie cerró su saco y salió de la habitación sin mirar atras.

* * *

><p>Durante la cena la tensión podía sentirse en el aire, Freddie estaba sentado a la derecha de Sam y Melanie al frente de ambos.<p>

Melanie miraba a Sam con odio y a Freddie con dolor, ni Sam o Freddie pronunciaron palabra durante la cena, solo caricias eran otorgadas bajo la mesa.

"Melanie" dijo Pam

"Si madre" respondió ella

"Ve a buscar a Guppy" dijo Pam

"Por que no va Gibby" respondió molesta

"Te di una orden Melanie" dijo Pam

Melanie busco a Guppy por toda la casa, sin ser encontrado, cuando entro a la sala de juegos vio una nota en la mesa que decía

"Me fui a buscar a mi mama;

Guppy"

Melanie bajo corriendo las escaleras para darle la noticia todos, Guppy habida desaparecido, al llegar al comedor les mostro la nota que encontró

"Tengo esta nota" dijo Melanie

"No tienes ningun derecho" dijo Sam poniéndose de pie rápidamente

"Es de Guppy" dijo Melanie sin prestar atención a Sam

"Cuando fue la ultima vez que lo vieron" pregunto el Sr. Puckett

"Hace como 15 minutos" dijo Carly

"No debe estar lejos" respondió Freddie

"Dividámonos para buscarlo" dijo Spencer

Todos salieron a buscarlo, Melanie fue la ultima en salir, camino por 15 minutos hasta que escucho un ruido, pensando que era Guppy se acerco y con lámpara en mano comenzó a alumbrar el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

Lo que vio la sorprendió Carly estaba recostada en el suelo boca abajo y un hombre sobre ella, en ese momento Melanie dejo caer su lámpara. Instante que aprovecho el hombre para salir corriendo del lugar sin ser visto. Melanie tomo su lámpara y se acerco a Carly

"Lo siento" dijo Carly entre lagrimas

"Lo siento" repetía una y otra vez

"¿Quién fue Carly?" pregunto Melanie pero ella no respondió nada

"Yo lo vi" dijo Melanie decidida

"Yo vi quien fue" dijo ella

"¿Lo viste?" pregunto Carly

"Si" dijo Melanie

"Fue el, ¿cierto?" pregunto Melanie

"Fue Freddie" añadió

Carly solo la veía sin responder.

"Tu lo dijiste, es un depravado sexual" dijo Mel

"No sabes lo que paso antes de la cena" añadió

"Lo vi atacar a Sam" dijo ella

"No se que habría pasado si no entraba" concluyo Melanie

"¿Lo viste de verdad?" pregunto Carly

"Tan claro como el agua" dijo Melanie

"No se como paso" dijo Carly

"De repente alguien me tiro al suelo" continuo

"Me cubrió los ojos" dijo Carly entre sollozos

"Tranquila Carly" dijo Melanie

"Lo vi, lo conozco de toda la vida" dijo Mel

"Bien" dijo Carly

"Porque yo no estoy segura" añadió

"Pero yo si" dijo Melanie seriamente

* * *

><p>Spencer entro a la casa con Carly en sus brazos.<p>

"Llamen a la policía" dijo Spencer a Pam

"Y a un doctor, porque lo necesitara" añadió

"¿Freddie ha vuelto?" pregunto Sam a su madre

"No lo he visto" respondió ella

"Yo lo vi" dijo Melanie repentinamente

"¿A quien?" pregunto Spencer

"Se quien lo hizo" respondió Melanie todos voltearon a verla

* * *

><p>"Estas segura que lo viste" pregunto el jefe de policía<p>

"Si" respondió Melanie

"Tan segura como me estas viendo a mi" pregunto el

"Si, se que fue el" dijo Melanie

"¿Lo viste? O ¿Sabes que fue el?" pregunto el oficial

"Lo vi" respondió Melanie

"¿Con tus propios ojos?" pregunto el

"Si, lo vi, con mis propios ojos" repetía Melanie

* * *

><p>Mientras Carly era checada por un doctor. Era el turno de Sam para ser interrogada.<p>

"Su hermano y yo la encontramos por el lago" dijo Sam

"¿Vio algo mas?" pregunto el oficial

"Nada" dijo ella

"Su hermana dice que vio al atacante" dijo el oficial

"Yo no creería lo que dice mi hermana" dijo Sam

"¿Por qué?" pregunto el oficial

"Es muy fantasiosa" dijo Sam

Esa noche interrogaron a todas las personas que se encontraban en la casa, habían pasado varias horas y Freddie aun no regresaba.

Todos estaban en el frente esperando a Freddie cuando lo vieron acercarse con Guppy en sus hombros. En el instante en que llego al lugar Pam tomo al niño y lo detuvieron. Sam se acerco a el y le dijo algo al oído antes de que los policías se lo llevaran. La patrulla iba saliendo de la finca cuando la madre de Freddie se acerco a el gritando

"Mentirosos" gritaba la Sra. Benson

"Son unos mentirosos" gritaba al momento de ponerse frente al auto

"Mi hijo no hizo nada" gritaba desenfrenada

"Mentirosos" repetía una y otra vez

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hasta aquí el primer capitulo el siguiente lo subiré en esta misma semana.**

**Que tengan un buen miércoles y si pueden dejen su review**

**Disculpen algún error gramatical**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada =)**


	2. Por Una Nueva Vida

**Hola… Primero que nada no había actualizado porque pensé que ya lo había hecho :S y cuando vi que alguien pregunto cuándo iba a actualizar me di cuenta que no lo hice y no encontraba el archivo de hecho no lo encontré así que tuve que hacerlo nuevamente… **

**Bueno sin más aquí está el capítulo 2 de esta historia…**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Atonement" el primero es de Dan Schneider y el segundo es propiedad de Ian McEwan**

Summary: Tras una serie de catastróficos mal entendidos, la decisión que tomo Melanie esa noche altera drásticamente el curso de las vidas de Sam y Freddie… Rated M por temática. Seddie OOC & AU, situada a finales de los años 40… Three-Shot

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**"Por Una Nueva Vida"**

**Norte de China**

**4 Años Después **

Tres jóvenes estaban descansando en un cuarto frio uno de ellos tratando de encender un pequeño fuego que pudiera darles un poco de calor, otro tocando la armónica y el tercer joven recostado sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"Guarden silencio" dijo un joven castaño

"Escuchaste eso Brad" pregunto a uno de sus compañeros

"No Freddie" respondió Brad

"¿Tu escuchaste algo Griffin?" pregunto Freddie

"Si" respondió Griffin

Los tres jóvenes se pusieron de pie rápidamente cada uno desenfundando sus armas, preparados para lo que tuviera que ocurrir. Pero se percataron que el ruido había provenido de una rata.

Los minutos pasaron Freddie volvió a su posición anterior se recostó en una esquina, mientras Brad volvía a tocar la armónica y Griffin trataba de encender un fuego.

"Desde que te conozco" comenzó Griffin

"Nunca he entendido porque un niño bien como tu no lo nombraron capitán" dijo dirigiéndose a Freddie

"Si hablas perfectamente varios idiomas"

"Cuando vienes de prisión no eres elegible para capitán" contesto el

"Es una broma" dijo Griffin

"Quisiera" respondió Freddie

"Pero lo cierto es que me dieron a elegir" continuo

"Permanecía en prisión o me unía al ejercito"

"Y para que lo sepas, no soy un niño bien" dijo Freddie

* * *

><p><strong>SEIS MESES ANTES<strong>

Freddie había llegado al lugar acordado, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para entrar cuando la vio sentada en un mesa al final del pasillo, se detuvo completamente, en ese instante el miedo lo invadió y retrocedió para retirarse del lugar, dio unos cuantos pasos pero pensándolo nuevamente decidió regresar a la puerta, ahí estaba ella al pie de su mesa, con la mirada dirigida hacia esa puerta.

El la vio sin hacer ningún movimiento, ella le suplico con la mirada que se acercara, el estaba renuente, después de tanto tiempo le faltaba el valor para enfrentarla, pero basto un gesto por parte de ella para que se decidiera a entrar al lugar caminando hasta ella.

"Lamento la tardanza" dijo Freddie nervioso

"Hola Freddie" dijo ella

"Hola Sam" respondió el

Se miraron a los ojos y ninguno dijo nada, la mirada de ella había perdido todo ese brillo que la caracterizaba sus ojos azules ahora eran algo opacos, su mirada estaba muerta, lo mismo ocurría con la de el, esos ojos café que tantas veces la habían cautivado ahora no reflejaban mas que una sola cosa... Muerte.

"¿Tomamos asiento?" pregunto Sam repentinamente

"Claro" dijo Freddie esperando a que ella tomara asiento primero

Sam tomo la jarra de café que estaba en la mesa y le sirvió un poco a Freddie. El observaba cada movimiento que ella hacía.

"No recuerdo" comenzó Sam con una sonrisa tonta

"Dos" interrumpió Freddie algo indiferente

Sam tomo la azucarera y le puso dos cucharadas al café de Freddie. El tomo el café de sus manos y continúo mezclándolo con la mano izquierda sin decir palabra. Ella no aguanto mas y coloco su mano sobre la de Freddie que la tenia reposando sobre la mesa, lo cual provoco que él se tensionara y soltara la cuchara con la que mezclaba su café.

En un movimiento retiro su mano bajo la de ella y tomo su café mostrando indiferencia ante las caricias de Sam. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse herida ante la acción de Freddie bajando la cabeza dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde posaba solitaria su mano.

"¿Donde estas viviendo?" pregunto Freddie tomando un sorbo al café

"En un pequeño apartamento en Bushwell Plaza " respondió Sam

"Es realmente pequeño"

"No has cambiado" dijo Freddie

"A excepción del uniforme"

"Eso me recuerda que debo regresar al hospital en media hora" dijo Sam

"Dios Mío" dijo Freddie perdiendo el control con un ligero sollozo

"Lo siento" dijo Sam a punto de las lagrimas

"No" la interrumpió Freddie

"Has tenido contacto con tu familia" pregunto el

"No" respondió Sam

"Lo más cerca que he estado a mi familia" continuo ella

"Fue una vez que mi padre me espero afuera del hospital" dijo Sam

"Pero pase de lado" dijo viéndolo a los ojos

"Sam" dijo Freddie en un susurro

"No estas en deuda conmigo" dijo el agachando la mirada

"A caso no leíste mis cartas" le respondió Sam tomándolo de la barbilla para que la viera a los ojos

"Si hubiera podido" dijo Sam

"Habría estado a tu lado cada uno de esos días" le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

"Lo se" dijo el entre lagrimas

"Lo se" le repitió

"Pero si lo nuestro se basa en lo que vivimos hace 3 años y medio" dijo el haciendo una pausa

"Si se basa en unos minutos en una biblioteca"

"No se si" dijo el

"Freddie" interrumpió Sam

"Mírame" le dijo

"Por favor, mírame" le suplico ella

Freddie levanto la mirada y Sam continuo "Vuelve" dijo Sam posando su mano en la mejilla de Freddie

"Vuelve a mi" dijo ella acariciándolo

* * *

><p>Sam y Freddie, caminaban tomados de la mano, se acercaba la hora de partir para Freddie, su tropa salía en menos de 30 minutos, eran los últimos momentos que pasarían juntos antes de que Freddie regresara de combate dentro de 6 meses, después de 3 años y medio de no estar juntos el destino volvería a separarlos.<p>

"Cuando regreses" dijo Sam

"Iremos a la casa de playa de mi amiga Wendy" continuo ella

"Su familia no la usa desde hace años" dijo Sam

"Y me dijo que podríamos usarla tu y yo por unos días" dijo ella con una sonrisa

"Haremos lo que tu desees" dijo Freddie dándole un beso

"Toma, esto te ayudara a recordar por el tiempo que estés lejos" dijo Sam tendiéndole una fotografía de una casa de playa

Freddie el beso nuevamente antes de que ella tomara el autobús que la llevaría al hospital, Sam abordo el autobús viendo a Freddie por la ventana

"Te amo" le dijo Freddie antes de que partiera

"Yo también te amo" respondió ella

* * *

><p>La mañana había llegado, Freddie, Brad y Griffin deberían seguir su camino. Freddie estaba sentado viendo el amanecer cuando surgió una ligera molestia en su pecho, toco la herida que le habían hecho hace tiempo, aun no cicatrizaba completamente.<p>

En unas horas emprenderían su camino hacia el punto de reunión de todas las tropas para regresar a casa, para volver a ella, ansiaba tanto que llegara el momento en que volviera a tenerla entre sus brazos, pronto llegara ese momento se repetía Freddie continuamente para soportar los días.

* * *

><p>"Freddie:<p>

Melanie vino a visitarme esta mañana, dice estar muy arrepentida.

Sabes no esta estudiando literatura como siempre lo dijo,

Entro a estudiar enfermería al mismo hospital en el que estuve yo.

Tal vez esa es la penitencia que decidió pagar por lo que hizo.

Esta muy arrepentida, aunque ahora sabe que es muy tarde.

Te amo…

Vuelve, vuelve a mí

Sam"

* * *

><p>"Crees que estemos cerca" pregunto Brad<p>

"No lo sé" respondió Griffin

"Vamos hay que apurarnos la noche esta cerca" dijo Freddie apresurándolos a caminar

En un momento Freddie detuvo su caminar, lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era algo desgarrador, era lo peor que había visto en toda su vida.

Tendidos en el piso se encontraban los cuerpos de alrededor de 30 mujeres, todas ellas masacradas, la manera de proceder de esos malditos era desgarradora, el ver como se habían ensañado con ellas y el pensar que algunas aun eran unas niñas llenaba a Freddie de cólera.

**Flashback**

"_Vamos Freddie" grito una joven de aproximadamente 15 años_

"_Ya voy" dijo un joven de poco más de 16 años_

"_Eres demasiado inquieta Mel" dijo Freddie riendo_

"_Ahhh" grito Mel al caer al rio_

"_Melanie" grito Freddie lanzándose al agua_

_Segundos después Freddie saco a Melanie del agua, estaba realmente asustado_

"_Me salvaste" dijo Melanie entre risas_

"_Estas loca" dijo Freddie soltando a Melanie_

"_Es que yo" respondió Melanie_

"_Pudiste haber muerto" dijo el molesto_

"_Sabes lo fácil que es morir ahogado" dijo el_

"_Pero me salvaste" dijo Melanie_

"_Eres una tonta" dijo el lleno de cólera_

"_Pudiste habernos matado" grito el_

"_Me salvaste" repitió ella_

"_Por eso te estaré eternamente agradecida"_

_Freddie estaba tan molesto que no respondió solamente se alejo de ella, Melanie se quedo viendo el lugar donde Freddie había estado segundos antes._

* * *

><p>"Sam:<p>

Podemos continuar nuestra historia, regresare y volveremos a estar juntos, hare lo que planeaba hacer desde esa noche antes de que partieras a la universidad, nuestra historia juntos no terminara así, regresare con toda esa pasión con la que te hice el amor en aquella biblioteca.

Te encontrare, te amare y viviré sin vergüenza

Con Amor;

Freddie"

* * *

><p>Freddie, Brad y Griffin, seguían su recorrido, llevaban días caminando y esperaban estar cerca del punto de reunión de las tropas, durante todo el camino habían escuchado las quejas de Griffin, decía estar muy cansado provocando una discusión entre el y Freddie que tiempo después Brad logro calmar. Y continuaron caminando por horas hasta que un sonido los alerto.<p>

"¿Escuchaste eso?" pregunto Brad

"Si" respondió Freddie

"Llegamos" añadió rápidamente

Los tres se acercaron, al llegar al lugar se percataron de todo lo que había a su alrededor, centenares de soldados inundaban el lugar, todos en espera de los barcos que los llevarian de regreso a casa.

"Capitán" dijo Brad aproximándose a un hombre haciendo el clásico saludo militar

"¿Cuando sale el barco?" pregunto Freddie

"Saldremos mañana al amanecer" respondió el hombre

"Aun falta mucho" dijo Freddie

"Lo sé" respondió el capitán

"Pero de Gracias a Dios que no está herido"

"Por que en ese caso tendré que abandonarlo aquí" dijo el capitán

Freddie caminaba entre los hombres, algunos de ellos heridos de muerte, escuchaba los gritos agonizantes de los hombres que estaban viviendo los últimos minutos de su existencia, siguió caminando entre la muchedumbre con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza… Ella.

Pensaba en su sonrisa, en esa sonrisa que tanto había amado desde su infancia, su risa ese sonido tan alegre y contagioso, sus ojos, esos bellos ojos azul claro esa mirada que lo había cautivado tantas veces, pensaba en los buenos momentos en todos esos recuerdos que ocurrieron antes de aquella catastrófica noche, esos recuerdos que atesoraría por siempre.

Freddie aun sumergido en sus pensamientos por ella camino por el lugar hasta que algo o más bien alguien distrajo su caminata, una mujer caucásica caminaba entre los hombres, él la veía detenidamente y ella le hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Freddie algo dudoso lo hizo.

Al entrar a ese lugar Freddie estaba sorprendido esa habitación en la que se hallaba estaba en muy buen estado todo lo contrario a lo que se vivía fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

La mujer le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento y él lo hizo, ella se acerco a él y comenzó a quitarle sus botas, Freddie estaba algo nervioso en un principio pero la sonrisa cálida de esa mujer borro cualquier rastro de nerviosismo en el.

Ella tomo una vasija y la coloco bajo los pies de Freddie tomo un jarrón con agua y comenzó a lavarle los pies, la sensación relajo a Freddie, los pies le dolían de tanto caminar y esto era algo de lo que le hacía falta, recordó como su madre solía hacer esto cuando terminaba cualquier pendiente en la casa de los Puckett, su madre, como extrañaba a esa mujer.

"Gracias madre" dijo Freddie

"Descansa cariño" respondió la mujer

Brad estaba preocupado por Freddie habían pasado varias horas desde que decidió hacer esa caminata y aun no regresaba. Con cada minuto que pasaba su angustia crecía más.

"Al fin" dijo Brad cuando vio a Freddie acercándose

"¿Dónde están tus botas amigo?" pregunto Brad confundido

"¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer?" pregunto Freddie ignorando a Brad

"¿Que amigo?" dijo Brad

"Cuando baje de ese barco" comenzó diciendo

"Correré hasta ella" continuo Freddie

"Y la besare y le diré cuanto la amo" dijo Freddie con la mirada perdida

"Bien Romeo" respondió Brad

"Creo que necesitas descansar un poco"

"Bien" dijo Freddie con cansancio

* * *

><p>Sam estaba parada frente a Freddie mientras los policías le esposaban, el no comprendía que estaba pasando. Ella se acerco a él coloco sus labios junto a su oreja diciendo "Vuelve, vuelve a mi" antes de ser alejada por su madre.<p>

Freddie veía como Sam era alejada de él mientras los policías lo tomaban fuertemente del brazo dirigiéndolo a la patrulla. Freddie no retiro su mirada de Sam en ningún momento, en ese instante Sam le estaba expresando tanto sin decir palabras.

"Vamos amigo despierta" dijo Brad agitando a Freddie

"¿Ya llegamos?" pregunto Freddie algo agotado

"No amigo" respondió Brad

"No dejas de gritar"

"Vuelve, vuelve a mi" dijo Brad

"Están comenzando a quejarse" añadió en un susurro

"Lo siento" respondió Freddie

"Te ves mal colega" dijo Brad sacando algo de su mochila

"Toma" dijo Brad

"Es chocolate"

"Te ayudara a tomar fuerzas" dijo el

"Gracias" dijo Freddie tomando el chocolate y dándole un mordisco

"Ahora amigo" dijo Brad en un susurro

"Trata de dormir un poco"

"Te despertare cuando lleguemos" Brad dijo

"Pero procura ya no decir nada"

"No te preocupes Brad" respondió Freddie

"Esto será lo último que escuches de mi" añadió volviendo a cerrar sus ojos para dormir un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hasta aquí el capitulo 2 aunque este me quedo más corto que el original pero no lo encontré por ningún lado :S ya falta poco para el desenlace de esta historia, espero poder actualizarlo en esta misma semana… **

**Que tengan un buen miércoles =)**


	3. Sin Rimas, Sin Adornos, Sin Adjetivos

**Hola… Una disculpa porque no he actualizado pero he tenido un inicio de año algo caótico que les explicare en la AN del final…**

**Los dejo con el último capítulo de esta historia…**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Atonement" el primero es de Dan Schneider y el segundo es propiedad de Ian McEwan**

Summary: Tras una serie de catastróficos mal entendidos, la decisión que tomo Melanie esa noche, altera drásticamente el curso de las vidas de Sam y Freddie… Rated M por temática. Seddie AU…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

"**Sin Rimas, Sin Adornos, Sin Adjetivos"**

**Seattle**

**3 Semanas después**

Una joven rubia se encontraba recostada tomando un descanso, ese día había sido uno muy ajetreado en el hospital, perdida en sus pensamientos no noto que alguien la llamaba.

"Puckett" dijo una mujer caucásica por encima vez

"Puckett" grito la mujer sacando a la joven de su letargo

"Si" respondió la joven rápidamente

"Te veo en 15 minutos en mi oficina" dijo la mujer antes de retirarse

"Claro" respondió la joven poniéndose de pie

La joven saco un espejo de su bolso y se arreglo un poco el cabello. Después de unos minutos se dirigió hasta la oficina del jefe de enfermeras.

"Puedo pasar" pregunto la joven tímidamente

"Pasa Puckett" respondió algo fría la mujer

"Toma asiento" ordeno la mujer

"¿Cual es la regla principal Srta. Puckett?" pregunto la mujer después de unos minutos

"No lo sé" respondió la joven

"El día de ayer, le fue asignado un paciente, ¿cierto?" dijo la mujer

"Cierto" respondió ella

"Poco después fue transferido" comenzó la mujer

"En el momento en que el hombre despertó" continuo

"¿Sabe que fue lo primero que hizo?" pregunto la mujer

"No" respondió la joven

"Preguntar por Melanie" dijo la mujer

"¿Quién es Melanie?" pregunto la mujer

"Soy yo" respondió Melanie

"Error" dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie

"Aquí no hay ninguna Melanie"

"Esta será la ultima vez que se lo diga Srta. Puckett" dijo la mujer

"Aquí usted es la enfermera Puckett"

"¿Quedo claro?" pregunto la mujer

"Si" respondió Melanie agachando la cabeza

"Puede retirarse" dijo la mujer

* * *

><p>Melanie acostumbraba escabullirse de los dormitorios todas las noches, tomaba su maquina de escribir y subía al ático que se encontraba en el dormitorio de enfermeras de aquel hospital. Era un ritual que seguía desde el primer día en que comenzó a prestar servicio.<p>

Esa noche como era costumbre estaba en el ático escribiendo arduamente, ese era el momento en que se olvidaba del presente y se refugiaba en lo que mas amaba sus historias, afición que había tomado desde pequeña.

Melanie estaba tan sumergida en su mundo de literatura que no se percato que alguien entro al lugar, hasta que una voz la saco de su paraíso

"Así que aquí es donde pasas todas las noches" dijo una joven

"Por Dios, me asustaste Mandy" respondió Melanie

"Lo siento" respondió Mandy

"Yo que pensaba que tenias un tórrido romance y por eso desaparecías todas las noches" añadió Mandy rápidamente

Melanie solo sonrió ante tal comentario

"Por Dios, que frio hace" dijo Mandy después de unos minutos

"¿Como es que no te congelas?" pregunto Mandy

"Siempre me ha gustado este tipo de clima" respondió Melanie

"¿Sobre que escribes?" pregunto Mandy señalando la máquina de escribir

"¿Sera sobre la jefe de enfermeras?"

"Oh será de mi" pregunto esperanzada

"A veces" respondió Melanie

"Puede verlo" dijo Mandy tratando de tomar lo que parecía un libreto

"Dos figuras junto a una fuente por Melanie Puckett" leyó Mandy

"No" dijo Melanie rápidamente arrebatándole aquel papel

"Es personal"

"¿Para que escribir, si no dejas que alguien lo lea?" pregunto Mandy

"Cuando esté terminado podrás leerlo" respondió Mel

"Al menos podría saber de qué trata" pregunto Mandy interesada

Melanie la vio a los ojos por unos instantes antes de responder

"Es acerca de una joven mujer que cree ver algo por una ventana" comenzó Melanie

"Ella cree saber lo que vio"

"Pero lo cierto es que no comprendía lo que ahí sucedía"

"Probablemente quede inconcluso" dijo Melanie tristemente

"¿Por qué eres tan misteriosa Puckett?" pregunto Mandy

"sabes" dijo con una sonrisa Mandy

"Todas creen que tienes un novio en el ejercito" añadió riendo

"Y que es a el al que le escribes cada noche" dijo Mandy

Melanie ante esto soltó una carcajada no pudo evitar que le causara risa lo que pensaban sus compañeras.

"¿Alguna vez has amado?" pregunto Mandy

"Nunca" respondió Mel

"¿Nunca?" pregunto Mandy incrédula

"¿Te has enamorado?" pregunto Mandy

"Una vez" respondió Mel

"Hasta me tire a un rio para ver si me salvaba"

"¿Y que paso?" pregunto Mandy

"Me salvo" respondió Mel con una sonrisa en los labios

"Pero lo cierto es" añadió Melanie

"Que nunca se lo dije" dijo Melanie

"No tenia oportunidad con el"

"Ahora me doy cuenta" dijo Melanie

"Que el amaba a otra"

* * *

><p>"Querida Sam:<p>

Se que no te interesa saber nada de mi, pero te suplico me des una oportunidad antes de deshacerte de esta carta.

Estoy prestando mis servicios en el hospital donde tu estuviste, decidí no estudiar literatura, preferí hacer algo útil de mi vida.

Se que sin importar lo que haga el día de hoy no puedo justificar el pasado, no puedo remediar lo que hice ni tampoco como afecto a los demás en especial a ti y a Freddie, he comenzado a comprender mi error.

Sam, por favor responde, quisiera verte.

Tú hermana;

Melanie"

* * *

><p>Hombres heridos eran transportados por todo el lugar, unas horas antes habían arribado los últimos soldados que estaban en China, el lugar reflejaba solo una cosa, destrucción.<p>

El gobierno había decidido rescatar por ultimo a todos los soldados que habían sufrido alguna herida durante las batallas.

Decenas de hombres mutilados inundaban el lugar, personas que habían perdido una mano, un brazo, un pie, una pierna o en algunas ocasiones ambas. Melanie no podía soportar mas, estaba al borde de la histeria pero dentro de ella sabia que esta era su penitencia, tenía que soportar el dolor de ver todo esto por lo que había hecho 4 años atrás.

Por su parte Mandy no soporto mas lo que pasaba en ese lugar y sin pensarlo dos veces se alejo al rincón mas cercano y rompió en llanto, Melanie la observaba desde la cama en la que se encontraba haciendo diferentes curaciones a un hombre que había perdido ambos brazos y piernas.

Con sus manos manchadas de sangre salió del hospital para ir a ayudar a transportar mas heridos cuando creyó ver algo o mas bien alguien, ahí estaba el parado a mitad del estacionamiento, con su uniforme de soldado y con la mirada perdida.

Melanie se acerco a el gritando su nombre con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, después de cuatro años lo volvía a tener frente a ella, se abrió paso en medio de la gente para llegar a el.

"Freddie" dijo Melanie tomando su brazo

El castaño se giro y la miro a los ojos

"Perdón" dijo Melanie

"Te confundí con alguien más" dijo Melanie al percatarse que no era el.

El día continúo, Melanie estuvo todo el día haciendo curaciones y en ocasiones tratando de controlar a Mandy, quien cada vez perdía más los estribos.

* * *

><p>"Enfermera Puckett" dijo la jefa de enfermeras al entrar a los dormitorios<p>

"Si" respondió Melanie

"Usted habla Francés, ¿Cierto?" pregunto la mujer

"Si" respondió Melanie

"Acompáñeme" dijo la mujer

Melanie siguió a la mujer hasta una de las habitaciones donde se encontraban los pacientes.

"Quiero" comenzó a decir la mujer en un susurro

"Quiero que le haga compañía" continuo

"Quiero que se siente con el" dijo la mujer

"Y le sostenga su mano"

"Converse con el joven" dijo antes de retirarse

Melanie abrió la cortina que separaba la cama de ese hombre con la de los demás.

"Hola" dijo el hombre en francés

"Hola" respondió ella en el mismo idioma

"¿Te conozco de algún lado?" pregunto el joven

"No lo sé" respondió Melanie

"Ah ya se" dijo el hombre

"Tu eres una Puckett"

"Recuerdas cuando visitaste Francia" pregunto el joven

"Si, es muy bella" dijo Mel

"Tu familia visito a mi padre" dijo el joven

"Oh, si ya recuerdo" dijo Mel

"Adam" dijo el con una sonrisa

"Melanie" respondió ella sosteniendo la mano de el

"¿Y como esta tu hermana Melanie?" pregunto Adam

"Ahora es enfermera" respondió ella

"¿Y se caso con ese hombre que tanto amaba?" pregunto Adam

"Freddie creo se llama"

"Espero pronto lo hagan" respondió ella con sinceridad

"¿Podrías hacerme un favor Melanie?" pregunto Adam

"¿Podrías aflojar las vendas de mi cabeza?" dijo el

"Están algo ajustadas"

"Claro" respondió Melanie poniéndose de pie

"Sabes" dijo Adam

"Extraño a mi familia" dijo el

"Extraño Francia"

Melanie continuo escuchando lo que le decía Adam mientras ella seguía aflojando un poco sus vendajes, pero cuando llego al final se percato el porque le habían ordenado que fuera con él, la mitad de su masa encefálica estaba al descubierto, era prácticamente un milagro que aun estuviera con vida, era evidente que le quedaba poco tiempo, tomando un respiro hondo comenzó a ajustarle la venda nuevamente.

"Aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos" comenzó diciendo el

"Necesite mucho valor para invitarte a salir" dijo Adam sonriendo

"Si, lo recuerdo" dijo Melanie aun sabiendo que la estaba confundiendo con alguien mas

"Mi madre te amaba"

"Me dijo que debíamos casarnos ese verano" dijo el

"Pero me tuve que ir"

"Fui llamado al ejercito" dijo Adam

"Lo lamento" dijo el hombre al borde de las lagrimas

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" dijo Adam cuando Melanie volvió a tomar asiento

"Lo que desees" respondió ella con una sonrisa

"¿Me amas?" pregunto Adam

"Si" respondió Melanie al borde de las lagrimas

"No me dejes solo" dijo el

"Quédate conmigo"

"No iré a ningún lado" dijo ella acariciando su mano

"Tengo miedo" dijo el llorando libremente

"Melanie" dijo el en su ultimo aliento

* * *

><p>Todo el personal medico estaba reunido en la sala del hospital viendo imágenes de la llegada del ejercito, hombres sonrientes porque habían regresado a casa, a sus familias. Melanie no pudo evitar sonreír antes tales imágenes, aunque en la mirada de esos hombres podría verse reflejado dolor y muerte aun podían verse destellos de esperanza, esperanza por estar con sus seres queridos.<p>

Melanie observo atenta las imágenes hasta que algo borro sus sonrisa del rostro, ahí estaba ella, Carly Shay y al lado de ella un joven castaño que muy bien conocía ella, una voz anunciaba la próxima boda de la pareja, y el ver esa imagen la dejo inmóvil.

* * *

><p>Melanie Puckett estaba en la entrada de la iglesia esperando que los novios e invitados salieran, los medios estaban acumulados en la entrada en espera de obtener la mejor foto.<p>

Un joven castaño tomaba la mano de su ahora esposa y le sonreía, ella lo veía dando un apretón a su mano.

Malanie no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían como podían ser tan hipócritas.

Melanie se acerco a ella sin ser vista, cuando ella estaba terminando un abrazo con un uno de los invitados Melanie se aproximo y la abrazo.

"Felicidades" dijo Melanie con sorna

La joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse nunca pensó verla ahí, después de aquella fatídica noche habían perdido todo contacto.

"¿Que se siente?" le pregunto Melanie

Ella no supo que responder solamente abrió tanto los ojos que parecían salirse.

"Melanie" dijo ella casi en un susurro

"¿Todo este tiempo Carly Shay?" pregunto Melanie

"Oh debería decir" dijo Mel

"Carly Gibson" añadió rápidamente

"¿Como pudiste hacerle esto a mi hermana?" dijo viéndola a los ojos

"¿Todo este tiempo supiste que había sido él?" Pregunto incrédula

"Eres una basura" añadió Melanie

Carly desvió su mirada agachando su cabeza por unos segundos, cuando levanto la vista Melanie ya no se encontraba ahí.

Carly se aproximo a su esposo susurrándole al oído "Mel, ya lo sabe"

* * *

><p>Melanie estaba fuera del Bushwell Plaza armándose de valor para subir en búsqueda de su hermana, tomo un respiro y se decidió a subir esas escaleras. En cuanto llego a su departamento llamo a su puerta.<p>

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Sam molesta

"Necesito hablar contigo" respondió Melanie

"Pasa, pero no te tardes" dijo Sam quitándose de la puerta para darle paso.

Sam daba vueltas por la sala algo indecisa y temerosa, Melanie no sabia como comenzar la conversación con su hermana.

"Habla" dijo Sam cortante

"Quiero cambiar mi declaración Sammy" dijo Melanie

"No me llames así" dijo Sam molesta

"Te lo pido, no me llames así" dijo Sam tristemente

"Se que lo que hice" dijo Melanie

"No tiene perdón"

"No estoy aquí para pedirte que me perdones" dijo Melanie

"Que bien" dijo Sam con sorna

"Porque no pienso perdonarte"

"Lo sé" dijo Mel agachando la mirada

"Se que no puedo cambiar el pasado"

"Pero puedo cambiar el futuro" dijo Mel levantado la cabeza

En ese instante un hombre salió de la habitación de su hermana, al percatarse que alguien estaba ahí se limito a saludar

"Buenos días" dijo el antes de dirigirse al baño

Melanie volteo a ver a su hermana

"Duerme profundamente" dijo Sam tranquilamente

Melanie no pudo evitar voltear a ver hacia la habitación y descubrir que la ropa de ambos estaba esparcida en el piso, inmediatamente una ola de dolor la invadió.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" pregunto Freddie al reconocerla

"Vino a hablar conmigo" respondió Sam

"Oh si" dijo Freddie molesto

"¿Y acerca de que?" pregunto el

"De lo que hice" respondió Melanie

Freddie se lleno de cólera al escucharla hablar acerca de aquella noche acercándose amenazadoramente a ella

"Freddie" dijo Sam sorprendida

"Voy a ser honesto" dijo Freddie estando muy cerca a Melanie

"Aun no me decido" dijo el

"Si te rompo el cuello con mis propias manos"

"Oh mejor te lanzo por esa ventana" dijo el señalando la ventana

"tienes alguna idea de lo que viví por tu culpa" dijo Freddie apretando los dientes

"Sabes lo que es estar en ese jugar" pregunto el

"Claro que no lo sabes" dijo Freddie apretando los puños

"Fue placentero saber que estaba ahí" pregunto el acercándose amenazadoramente

"No" respondió Melanie

"¿Crees que ataque a Carly?" pregunto Freddie

"No" respondió Melanie

"Lo creíste en ese entonces" pregunto el

"Si" respondió Melanie

"¿Y por qué ahora no lo crees?" pregunto el

"Por que en ese entonces estabas tan segura y ahora dices que no lo hice" pregunto molesto

"Porque crecí" respondió Melanie

"¿Creciste?" dijo Freddie con sorna

"Tenía 18" respondió ella

"Tenias 18" dijo el molesto

"Y que edad se supone deberías tener para saber diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo malo" pregunto el acercándose mas a ella

"Sabes que jóvenes de menos de 18 años van a la guerra" dijo el furioso

"Si" dijo ella en un susurro

"En ese entonces no te importo decir la verdad" dijo el

"Todos en tu familia creyeron que por mi educación yo era el culpable" dijo el gritando

"Que por ser un sirviente no era digno de confianza"

"Gracias a ti, fui lanzado a los lobos" dijo el lleno de cólera a punto de atacarla

"Freddie" grito Sam

"¿Qué?" grito el volteando a verla

"Mírame" dijo Sam

"Mírame" volvió a decir

"Vuelve, vuelve a mi" dijo ella tomando su rostro y besándolo

Freddie libero su tensión y relajo sus músculos perdiéndose en el beso con Sam

"No hay tiempo" dijo Sam con la mirada fija en la de Freddie al terminar el beso

"Freddie y yo partimos en unas horas"

"Iras a ver a tus padres y les contaras todo" dijo Freddie aun viendo a Sam

"Harás una carta donde expliques todo lo que viste" dijo el

"Y otra mas donde digas todo lo que recuerdas que hizo Jeremy esa noche" dijo Sam

"No fue Jeremy" respondió Melanie

"Entonces quien fue" pregunto Freddie

"Fue Gibby" respondió ella agachando la mirada

"No te creo" dijo Sam

"Se caso con Carly" dijo Melanie

"Hace unas horas fue su boda"

"Ya no podrá testificar contra el" dijo Sam

"Es inmune"

"Lamento todo lo que les he causado a ambos" dijo Melanie al borde de las lagrimas

"Realmente lo lamento" añadió poniéndose de pie

"Solo has lo que te dijimos" respondió Freddie sin verla

"Ponlo por escrito, la verdad, sin rimas, ni adornos, ni adjetivos" dijo Freddie

"Y déjanos vivir en paz"

"Lo hare" dijo Melanie entre sollozos

Esa misma tarde Sam y Freddie partieron a la casa de playa que les prestaría Wendy la amiga de Sam, después de tanto tiempo de estar separados al fin podrían tener una vida juntos, podrán continuar esa historia que comenzó con un momento de pasión, deseo y amor vivido en una biblioteca.

* * *

><p><strong>Años después…<strong>

"Melanie Puckett está presentando su vigésimo primera novela titulada *Sucedió Una Noche*" dijo un hombre

"Lo siento" interrumpió Melanie tomando un respiro

"¿Necesita tiempo?" pregunto el hombre y Melanie solo asintió con la cabeza

"Tráiganle agua a la Srta. Puckett" dijo el

"Cuando se sienta lista para continuar avíseme" dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie

"Gracias" dijo Melanie respirando hondo

Después de unos minutos Malanie se sintió lista para continuar la entrevista.

"Que puede hablarme de su nueva novela" dijo el hombre

"Sale a la venta en unos días coincidiendo con su cumpleaños"

"Si" dijo Melanie entrelazando sus manos

"Es su vigesimoprimer novela" dijo el hombre

"Es la ultima" dijo Melanie

"¿Se retira?" pregunto el hombre

"Estoy muriendo" respondió Melanie

"Mi doctor me dijo que tenia demencia"

"Con el tiempo el cerebro se detendrá y comenzare a olvidar las palabras" dijo Melanie

"Perderé la memoria"

"¿Que seria de un escritor sin eso?" pregunto ella

"Por eso decidí que era tiempo de escribir este libro"

"Decidí que fuera mi ultimo libro" dijo ella

"Que irónicamente"

"Es el primero que escribí, hice varios borradores en mis años de enfermería" dijo Melanie

"Esta novela es autobiográfica, ¿Cierto?" pregunto el hombre

"Esta en lo correcto" respondió Melanie

"Totalmente, incluso utilice los nombres reales, no cambie ninguno ni el mío" dijo ella

"¿Por eso se convirtió en su última novela?" pregunto el hombre

"Porque los nombres son reales" dijo el

"No" respondió Melanie

"Desde hace años decidí contar la verdad sin rimas, sin adornos, sin adjetivos"

"Usted ya leyó el libro" dijo Melanie

"Sabe lo que quiero decir"

"Si" respondió el hombre

"Solamente escribí de lo que escuche y lo que ya sabía" dijo Melanie

"Pero en cierto punto no le encontré sentido"

"¿Sentido a qué?" pregunto el hombre

"A la sinceridad" dijo ella

"O en su defecto a la realidad"

"Porque siendo honesta" dijo Melanie

"Fui muy cobarde como para ir a ver a mi hermana en 1950" dijo ella

"Nunca fui al Bushwell Plaza"

"Esa escena fue totalmente inventada" dijo ella

"Y de hecho nunca habría podido pasar"

"¿Porque?" pregunto el hombre

* * *

><p><em>Sam se encontraba en espera del arribo de todos los soldados provenientes de China, estaba emocionada por volverlo a ver, sonriente veía a su alrededor a todas las familias que estaban en espera de sus seres queridos, veía a madres e hijos unidos en un abrazo, esperando por ese padre que había partido desde hace meses o incluso hasta años.<em>

_Las horas avanzaban y con cada minuto que moría quedaban menos personas en ese lugar, Sam miraba a todos lados en busca de el pero aun no lograba localizarlo._

_Después de un tiempo más de espera decidió acercarse a la oficina improvisada que habían puesto en el lugar._

"_Disculpe" dijo Sam a un hombre_

"_Han llegado todas las personas" pregunto Sam_

"_Si" respondió el hombre_

_Sam esa noche regreso a su departamento con la esperanza de que encontrara a Freddie ahí, pero no había nadie, las horas se convirtieron en días y aun no había visto a Freddie y nadie sabía darle razones de él, pero todo cambio hasta que una mañana alguien llamo a su puerta._

_Un joven castaño estaba frente a ella, Sam no lo conocía y no lograba comprender que hacia ahí._

"_Samantha Puckett" pregunto el hombre_

"_Si" respondió Sam_

"_Soy Brad" dijo el_

"_Soy amigo de Freddie" _

"_¿Donde está el?" pregunto Sam emocionada_

_Brad no respondió solamente la veía a los ojos_

"_¿Donde está?" volvió Sam a preguntar_

"_Lo siento mucho" se limito a decir Brad_

"_No" dijo Sam_

"_Lo siento" dijo el nuevamente tendiéndole unos documentos_

_Sam tomo los papeles entre sus manos, eran las cartas que ella le había enviado desde hace varios meses._

"_El la amaba" dijo Brad_

"_Y el sabia que usted la amaba" _

"_¿Cómo?" se limito Sam a preguntar_

"_Septicemia" dijo Brad_

"_Tenia una herida en el pecho" continuo el_

"_Nunca lo comento" dijo Brad_

"_Le genero una infección" continuo_

"_La cual se extendió a su sangre" termino Sam por el_

"_Soy enfermera" dijo ella sin levantar la mirada_

"_¿Dónde está?" pregunto ella_

"_En la morgue del ejercito" respondió el_

"_Tendrá un funeral comunitario" _

"_Será mañana, a las 4:00pm" dijo el_

"_Gracias" dijo Sam_

"_Quisiera no haberla conocido en estas circunstancias" dijo Brad_

"_Que este bien, Señorita Puckett" dijo Brad antes de retirarse_

* * *

><p>"Como vera Freddie falleció durante su viaje de regreso a casa" dijo Melanie<p>

"¿Y su hermana?" pregunto el hombre

"Mi hermana falleció 8 días después" respondió Melanie

"Falleció en un accidente automovilístico"

"Cuando iba camino a visitar la tumba de Freddie" dijo ella

"Ya en una ocasión les arrebate el derecho de tener un final feliz" dijo Melanie con pesar

"Así que decidí dárselos en mi historia"

"Al menos ahí" dijo ella

"Pudieron continuar esa historia de amor que por causas de una serie de catastróficos malentendidos tuvo un final trágico" dijo Melanie

* * *

><p><strong>ANPues este fue el ultimo capitulo, disculpen que no haya actualizado antes, pero como les dije al inicio he tenido un inicio de año demasiado estresante y caótico, hace unas semanas le detectaron a mi mama un tumor en la matriz es del tamaño de una naranja 13cm, ahora le están haciendo estudios para operarla, por desgracia una parte del tumor está ubicado entre el colon y no recuerdo que otro órgano así que no pueden extraerlo completamente y tendrá que comenzar una serie de quimioterapias después de su operación… Así que por eso no había tenido tiempo de actualizar….**

**Espero que todos estén bien y pues que este jueves disfruten el comienzo del Seddie ARC en Latinoamérica =)**


End file.
